The Sadist and his Masochist
by PencilKiller69
Summary: A Sadist: someone who obtains pleasure from inflicting pain or others. A Masochist: Someone who (seems to) take pleasure from pain. a series of one-shots about PeteyxGary!


AN: So I've recently been brought back into the Bully fandom (-cough-becauseodpewds-cough-) and I've always adored these two together and decided to take a crack at writing a story for them... I apologize if any character seems ooc, this is my first time writing for this fandom... this was inspired by the random rainy weather I've been getting. Also no school for me today and tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully in any form or shape!

*** : indicates flashback(which are in italics)

* * *

"Oh great." muttered the very unfortunate Peter Kowaski as he walked out of the thick doors of the huge building that was the town library. Petey always managed to come here at least once every week, being that of a bookworm. For once he wished he hadn't. It was presently storming, and heavily at that, flooding the barren streets with rain water. Poor little Petey had not even thought about checking the weather broadcast, leaving him without an umbrella. Not sure what to do, Pete looked around noticing that here was few people out today, it seems that everyone but him had either had an umbrella or enough sense to stay indoors. He had two options: Wait out the storm, which didn't seem to be ending any time soon, or brave the elements and get back to school. Though, since today was Wednesday, meaning classes were in tomorrow, Pete soon realized what option he had to choose. His predicament only worsened as he came to the realization that he was literally miles away from Bullworth.

"Well, at least I have my bike." Pete mused to himself glaceing to the already drenched vehicle, almost suspecting it to be gone. It wasn't, but he wouldn't have been surprised to see it otherwise. Pete knew just how the townies were. The chestnut haired boy took in a long, deep breath preparing himself before stepping out into the cold autumn shower. The rain that hit his exposed skin, mainly his face and neck, felt like needles on contact. In just seconds he was soaked, wetness quickly seeping through his clothing. Pete quietly hissed as he stood up his bike and quickly seated himself. He took a moment to steady himself before pedaling as fast as he could, using all of the strength his small body could muster.

Pete could hardly see through the rain that pelted his face. The darkness of night didn't seem to help matters. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. The boy cursed his luck, why of all days did it pick this one to storm on? If only he hadn't found that book to read, if only he had just stayed at school. It was all Gary Smith's fault.

_Petey sat in the dorm room area, on the couch to be exact, sketching absently in his notebook. He had been planning to do his Geometry homework, but had gotten tired and resorted to doodling on a spare page. On a normal day Pete would've been hanging, or really following around, Jimmy Hopkins. But, Jimmy was preoccupied with his girlfriend, saying something about an awesome prank the two had planned. Leaving Pete alone. To be honest he wouldn't have wanted to come, who knows what horrible thing they were planning. But, still an invitation would've been nice. Petey was brought out of his revere by a mocking voice._

_"Femme, my boy, how are you this evening?" All Pete wanted was a little bit of peace, was that to much to ask?_

_Petey opted to ignore the older teen, hoping desperately he would just take a hint and leave him alone for once; Fat chance of that happening. Instead Gary took a seat beside the boy with a small huff of displeasure._

_"Ignoring me, eh?" He asked with a small chuckle. "When has that ever worked before?" The elder jabbed him in the side with an elbow._

_Gary did have a point, Pete rationalized with a short sigh. "I __**was**__ doing fine." He answered adding emphasis to the word was. "Why are you here?"_

_Another smirk. Petey barely saw him without one. "Well, ya see, when a women and a man love each other very muc-"_

_"Oh! You know what I mean!" Petey said a little loudly, getting irritated all ready at the other. "What are you doing here, on this couch?" This only seemed to feed Gary's appetite._

_"Is little Miss Priss getting a bit of an attitude? What's got your panty's in such a twist? All i'm here to do is talk. I'm terribly bored at the moment." Gary said in a fake innocence._

_"Well, find someone else to converse with, I don't feel like talking." Pete replied shortly turning his attention back to his notebook. He was currently working on a rather crude sketch of his own head exploding._

_"Ow! Now that just hurt, you're gonna make me cry." Came the smart ass reply. "And trust me. I would much rather be talking to anyone else right now, but they all seem to be 'busy'"_

_Petey decided not to say anything else. Instead he just kept sketching as Gary picked up the TV remote and flipped on the power, and after channel surfing a bit, Gary eventually turned it on a old sitcom. Pete continued to draw completely forgetting about the psycho path he was sharing a couch with. Bad idea. As soon as Petey let his guard down, Gary pounced. The elder teen suddenly fell backwards across Pete's lap._

_"Oh, Peter, draw me like one of your french girls!" He yelled while posing idiotically. Petey's face flushed as he shoved Gary from his lap._

_"What the hell, man?!" Pete asked jumping up from the couch in surprise, Gary now lay leisurely on the couch. With lounging on the couch no longer a choice, Pete walked through the door with a nice trip to the library in his head._

The ride seemed to take forever before reaching the destination. Pete came to a slow stop in front of the school gates before climbing off carefully, on account of his legs feeling particularly numb of feeling. A shiver found its way through Pete, it was definitely colder than when he first got out. The brunette parked his bike beside the school gates where the others stood. Believe it or not, the bike ride was actually the easy part. The true task itself was getting into the boy's dorm rooms. With both the perfects and other student's on the look out for prey, it was very dangerous. He had to make up a game plan. Standing at the gates, Pete thought long and hard for the absolute best way to go about getting into the dorms in one piece.

He ultimately decided decided to take the long way, hoping to avoid any lurking students that loved to hang around after curfew Even with it raining, there was a chance and he wasn't willing to take it. Maybe, just maybe if he crouched down and made as less noise as possible he could escape any threats. Petey, deciding it was now or never slowly opened the iron gates, wishing he was anywhere else but here.

* * *

"Wake up."Came an irritable voice in the distance, "Don't you need to wake up early enough to apply you're make-up?" The voice sounded again only closer, along with the sickening feeling of being rocked back and forth.

Pete groaned in reply, keeping his head buried in his pillow as he was hit with a wave of nausea and pain.

"Well good morning to you too, Sleeping Femme. I was beginning to think I'd have to give ya a kiss." With this he made a mocking sound of kissing.

Petey's head spun in confusion, he had no recollection on how he got back into his bed last night. The smaller boy tried to turn to his side only to be met with an overcoming blast of pain. He let out another grunt.

Gary turned to say something, no doubly rude, but the words froze on his lips before they cold form. "Whoa, Pete." He said after a long pause. "You literally look as though you got the shit beat out of you."

Pete did look awful His right eye being black and now crusted blood around both his nose and mouth, not to mention being covered head to foot in bruises Now, Petey distinct-fully remembers running into an angery group of jocks as his eyes involuntarily began to water. His face had a tint of red and sweat seemed to pore off him.

Petey looked up, meeting Gary's glance, and just for a moment saw an unknown emotion flash through his eyes before turning into his normal non-caring glance. Gary, who usually never cared when Pete was or wasn't sick, had looked worried. The older boy brought the back of his hand to Pete's forehead ,in a uncharacteristic way, keeping it there for about ten seconds. His eyes widened, slightly but noticeably "You're burning up."

* * *

The smaller boy must've fallen back to sleep because the next thing he knew he awoke to the sound of the door opening. "Gary?" he choked out in question.

"The nurse says you don't have to attend school today." The boy commented before sitting on top of his own bed.

"What about you?" came a raspy reply.

"Well," Gary started in answer, "someones got to take care of you, and apparently the nurse is to damn lazy to do her job, so i'm stuck with it." Gary answered, annoyance clear in his voice. "Which reminds me, she told me to make sure you took your medicine." He held up a bottle of cough syrup.

Pete didn't see how much it would help, his discomfort wasn't as much the cold as it was the soreness of being beat.

Gary seemed to read his mind. "I also was able to smuggle out some pain re-leavers " Pete couldn't help giving out a sigh of relief as he heard that. The taller teen made his way over to the bed, placing the two bottles of medication and some water on the table beside it. "Oh, and use this to clean off the blood." He tossed the bed ridden boy a slightly damp rag.

"Do you remember who beat the shit out of you or what?" Gary asked as he poured the right amount of cough syrup into the bottle cap.

"I don't know who exactly, but it was definitely a group of jocks" Petey answered with uncertainty. The small teen attempted to set up, but found himself still unable to move without major discomfort.

Gary stopped him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Stop moving." Gary ordered, voice tinged with something, was it pity? "You're only hurting yourself." Pete obliged. Carefully, Gary put his arm behind the other's back and began to slowly bring him up to a sitting position.

"Thanks." Pete said gratefully while looking down. Instead of replying, Gary just handed him the cap full of a red tinted medicine which Pete took. It tasted awful. Smith seemed to anticipate this; already having the bottle of water opened to give him. After chugging some, the bitter taste was for the most part gone leaving an aftertaste of rancid strawberry.

"Here." Gary said handing the boy two, small pills. The pain reliever tasted considerably better, almost having no taste at all.

Pete's attention was grabbed as he felt something tug at the sleeve of his shirt. "Your clothes are soaked." Gary commented. He was right. Both Pete's pants and shirt were thoroughly soaked in water. "Did you piss yourself or something?"

A sigh was heard from he one in question. Leave it to Gary to say something like that. "No." Petey answered looking down at himself, he was still wearing his school uniform "I guess I forgot to change before getting into bed last night," He explained finding it a little weird that he didn't notice it on his own. "I-I guess I better change..." Pete said wondering if he could manage doing that on his own; He couldn't even set up by himself.

"What do you need?" Gary asked walking over to his roommates dresser.

"Just a shirt and pants." Pete answered hesitantly. The clothes were thrown toward him seconds later.

"Think you can manage to change on your own?" Gary asked with a hint of aggravation.

"Yeah," Petey answered. "I can manage." Gary turned his back to him to give him privacy. Pete found i easier to move now, even though some movements caused his muscles to ache in protest. He finished changing after about two minutes now standing by his bed. "I'm done."

Gary's face came back into view. "Good." He then sighed as his eye's glanced toward the younger's bed. "Looks like you won't be sleeping there for awhile." The bed had absorbed most of the moisture while he had sleep, probably not the best place to take a nap. "Just sleep in my bed for now, i'm going to go watch TV " Pete nodded in reply. "Just come get me if you need anything else." and though these words were spoken harshly, Petey took comfort in them.

As Gary turned to leave, Pete made his way to the Sociopath's bed. Slowly climbing under the covers, almost fearful that some kind of trap would be found inside. It was, of course trap free. It was also warm though, and smelled heavily of Gary, Pete's eyes were clothes in minutes as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Pete was brought out of his slumber when a rather cold rag found itself on his forehead. As his eye's squinted open, he caught a glimpse of Gary.

"Go back to sleep." Gary ordered, anger ever so present in his voice. Pete quickly shut his eyes again before hearing another voice from outside the room.

"What the hell are you planning to do?!" The voice asked from the hallway it was recognizable Pete would've liked to open his eyes to be absolutely positive, but he was sure it was Jimmy

"I think you heard me." Gary answered in a quieter, but even more hateful tone.

"It's a suicide mission." Jimmy muttered under his breath.

"Which is why you're going to accompany me, Hopkins." Gary commented in a cruel voice. So, it was Jimmy then.

"And why would I do that?" The redhead asked clearly unamused.

"Because its your fault." Came the finale reply.

Pete would've liked to know more but lost conscious.

* * *

The next time he awoke to find himself alone. It was already dark and also pretty late at that. Pete groaned as he felt his stomach growl. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but apparently his stomach had other planes. The drowsy boy rolled over to his side, but found the aches in his belly wouldn't seize. After five minutes of trying, he decided there was no use in it. He wouldn't be getting any more sleep until he got something to eat. Petey sat up in bed. 'causing the now warm rag to all into his lap.

His breath slightly hitched as a slight ache set in, he was definitely still sore, but the nausea was thankfully now gone. Slowly, Pete swung his legs to the side, carefully standing up, keeping a good grip on the bed until fully trusting his legs to be stable. Taking wobbly steps, he reached the door and after fumbling around in the darkness found and twisted the doorknob. The sudden blast of light from the dorm room hall momentarily blinded him. Blinking a few times, his eye sight adjusted to leave him faced with an empty dorm room.

Well, almost empty. Sitting on the couch was none-other-than Gary Smith. Said teen turned around as he heard the door open.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake." Gary said in a taunt-like manner.

Pete ignored the tone and stumbled over to the couch, plopping right next to the other. "What time is it?" Petey asked rubbing one of his eyes.

"About nine." Gary replied turning his way before checking his temperature as he did before. "Hmm, looks like your fever went away..." He removed his hand.

Pete nodded, "Most of the pain too." He was going to say something else but was caught off guard as he noticed a bruise on Gary's face. "What happened to you?" Pete asked in a slightly high pitched tone.

"This?" Gary asked in a nonchalant ton gesturing toward his face, "I just got in a scruff earlier."

Pete wanted to ask more, not believing that was all to the story, but was prevented so by the loud growl of his stomach.

Gary said nothing, but did toss a small bag of chip that were already opened. "Go ahead, got these from the vending machine about an hour ago."

"Thanks, Gary." Pete mumbled looking down at the bag of cheese-covered chips in his hands. Just the sight of them caused another rumble of hunger. He took no time to open the bag and start eating.

"Eh, they taste like shit to me anyway. But, at least there better than Edna's cooking." Gary responded fake gagging.

Pete could only nod in agreement as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth, he was really hungry.

"Whoa, slow down there Pete, you're gonna choke yourself." Gary laughed patting him on the back.

Petey slowed his eating a bit, watching the low budget movie that Gary had it on. Gary was right, the chips did suck, but he was so hungry it didn't matter.

Silence befell the two boys as they just sat, watching the rather boring movie. Pete , now finished with his chips, was licking off the cheese from his finger tips. Gary took a quick glance at him before focusing his eyes back to the television screen.

"Hey Petey," Gary said suddenly "You do understand that you owe me, right?" He smirked as Petey went white, all color draining from his face by the end of his sentence.

"O-owe you?" Pete stumbled, he didn't know what Gary meant but knew it couldn't be good. I mean it was Gary fucking Smith we were talking about.

"Oh, you know. For taking care of you all day..." Gary explained licking his own lip. "I mean, you didn't expect me to do it for free, right?"

"But-" Pete muttered, mind racing, "I didn't ask for you to!"

Gary chuckled, "That doesn't matter." He placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "You still have to pay me back somehow."

As Gary got closer to Pete, the boy started to panic. "P-p-pay you back how?" He asked shakily.

"You'll see." He answered, now only inches away from Pete. Their breath mingled in the small space that was left between their lips.

Pete was sure his face was now redder than it's ever been before. "Gary...?" He questioned.

The taller teen just smirked before backing away from him, leaving Pete feeling regretful of saying anything. "Goodnight." Gary said lowly before going back into his room.

The brunette sat on the couch for a good moment, processing what just happened. Was Gary Smith going to kiss him? Was he going to let him? Why did he feel sad now?

frustrated, Pete stood from his seat and stormed after Gary. Does he really think he can get away with a stunt like that without answering some questions? As the dorm room door was opened, quite forcefully, it was quickly shut back with Femme boy now pressed against it and Gary pressed up against him.

"I thought for a minute there, you weren't going to take the bate." Gary's husky voice whispered in his ear.

Pete whimpered trying to not think about how close Gary was right now and more importantly how much he was enjoying it. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm taking payment." Gary answered before ruffly connecting their lips. Pete froze, eyes widening. Gary, the insane psychopath, was kissing him. Actually kissing him. Their lips parted as Gary pulled away, looking Pete in the eyes. His own eyes held a look of question, Pete didn't need to think twice before reconnecting their lips. This kiss wasn't near as forcefully Gary brought his hand up to cuff Pete's face. Both boy's eye's were closed, equally enjoying this interaction.

Gary pulled Pete's face as close as he could, deepening the kiss by plunging his tongue between the other's lips. Pete felt himself let out a gasp that turned into a low moan.

Kiss after kiss left the innocent boy breathless, lightheaded, and begging for more.

By the morning, Pete had defiantly 'paid' Gary back. He had awoken by the other teen feeling even more soar than before, but with a smile on his face none-the-less.

* * *

Well, that's all I've got... sorry for the sucky end, I didn't really know how to end it. Also sorry for cutting out the rated M juiciness i'm sure a lot of you would've loved to read, but trust me.

You do not want me writing that. Anyhow R&R please!


End file.
